Rapid progress is being made in cancer management with consequent better survival rates, and an increased understanding of the adversities of successful treatment. Many of these advances have been made within cancer centers, and the swift transfer of new information therefrom to physicians in the community is highly desirable. Centers in turn rely on the early referral and on follow-up information provided by community physicians in order to continue these advances. This proposal is concerned with the development of programs for the early and full exchange of information between Centers and non-Center-related health professionals so that the latest and best diagnostic therapeutic and follow-up measures can be shared by patients in Centers and in the Community. Children with cancer simplify such program development because the types of cancer are few, recent treatment successes have been notable and can be attributed to specific therapeutic measures that can be identified. This Center has the Greater Delaware Valley (GDV) Pediatric Tumor Registry as a resource for such a project. The registry is population-based and collects information regarding all children seen at 140 institutions within the GDV. The proposal is divided between two stages: 1) Planning (one year) and 2) Program Development (three years). Measures found to be effecitve for pediatric oncology can be applied to adults as well.